


Mr.Winchester and his teachers pet

by Castielsmut



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consensual Underage Sex, Multi, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: You come into the second semester of your senior year of highschool and your teacher is none other than John Winchester. You try to contain yourself but soon realize that you and him cant stay away. Things get more complicated once you add in his boys which also happen to work around the school.





	1. meeting Mr. Winchester

You're finally back from California after two years with living with your dad. Back in Kansas, back to old friends, back to Alman High, and best of all, back to the town you love best, Lawrence.

You're excited to see all these old things, but so much more excited for whats to come. You finally get to live on your own, no more dad hassles, no more baby brother babysitting, and no more parent rules. 

You park your car outside your new apartment complex and step outside. You breathe in the familiar fresh scent of Lawrence and you cant help but smile. "Home" you whisper to yourself. You close and lock the door behind you then turn to the truck carrying your boxes and furniture. 

You wait for the man to park and walk up to him. 

"I'll go unlock the door so you guys can unload everything" you smile. "Dont worry, its on the first floor" you add with a small chuckle as the man smiles in relief.

You nod and turn, walking towards the apartment door. '2' it read. "Apartment number two" you smile proudly. You slowly insert the key. 'Click' 'click' 'click' the key was in. You turn the key and hear a louder 'click' it was unlocked. You smile more excitedly as you push open the door. 

It was a decently simple apartment. You took a breath, breathing in the new apartment smell and you cant help but smile wider. You open the door all the way and walk in, its white marbled tile. Just as you'd always dreamt. 

After a few hours you finally have everything organized to your liking. You were always very efficient when you had your mind set. 

You finally lay down in your fluffy, pink bed sheets and breathe in the scent of the lavender. You'd always found it the most relaxing scent. You smile proudly "my own place" you whisper. "All to myself" you smile wider. 

You take your phone out and text your dad. 'Everything is good dad. Thank you for the help. Goodnight, sweet dreams. Ill text you tomorrow. 

The next morning you wake up happy and well rested. You yawn and rub your eyes then look down at your phone. 

'Goodnight babydoll. -Dad' the notification read. You smile and put your phone back down. You stretch and yawn again then slowly get up.

"Time for coffee" 

You start your coffee machine and begin your morning routine, showering, getting dressed, and makeup. You grab your coffee, phone and backpack, heading out the door and ready to face your first day back at Alman. 

You find your way back to your old highschool and smile as you park. You grab your schedule "first period....with mr.....Winchester" you say as you head into the school "room 213" 

You pass many old faces of people you used to know, but dont really have the courage to stop and talk to any of them, afraid that they wont remember you and it will be awkward. 

You come into the class early, as per usual and you hand your schedule to the teacher. He looks up and smiles. "Oh, good morning" he said in his deep Husky voice. He was extremely handsome. You stare in awe before realizing you should respond back. 

"G-Good morning" you stutter out. 

He smiled again. "New?" he asked 

You nod with a shy smile. 

"Well I'm Mr.Winchester. Nice to meet you..." he looks down at your schedule again. "(Y/N)" 

You blush lightly as you go in to shake his hand. 

He grabs it and shakes it firmly. He has big hands and long fingers, you look down at both of your hands, a light blush still covering your cheeks. 

He looks at you admiringly and smiled, showing his beautiful dimples which you miss since your busy looking at hands. 

something interesting?" He asked as you are still looking down at both of your hands.

You blush harder and let go of his hand. "N-No sir." you say shyly. 

He chuckles lightly. "Alright, well I'd like you to take a seat right here in the front. Is that alright with you?" he asked. 

You nod softly. "Yes sir" you say, setting your things down. 

The bell rings and more students begin to fill the room. You sit quietly with your legs crossed since your wearing a skirt. You shake your head in embarassment. 'Why the hell would i wear a skirt?' you ask yourself. Everyone is seated and class is ready to start. 

You look to your left as someone taps your shoulder. It was a boy, about your age, cute. He smiled. 

"Are you new?" he asked. 

You nod with a small smile. 

"Im Jeremy" he whispered

You smile "im (Y/N)" 

Jeremy nods and smiles, opening his mouth to say something else before Mr. Winchester interupts. 

"Jeremy, is there something You'd like to share with the class?" he asked. 

Jeremy shook his head and sat back.

You look back up at the teacher. His eyes were beautiful, but from your distance you could hardly make out the color. You spend the class staring up at him as he went on with his physics lesson.

Once class was over you packed your bag and stood up. Jeremy waited for you. 

"so, what class do you have next?" he asked

You smile "english" you answered. "With Mrs.Kim"

He raised his brows with a big smile "no way! Me too! How about i walk you?" he offers. 

You nod and smile. "That'd be great" you answer. 

Just as your about to leave Mr. Winchester stops you. 

"Actually, could i see you for just a moment. You seemed a little lost during class today. Id just like to go over the curriculum and make sure you're caught up" he explained. 

You nod and look over to Jeremy. "Maybe tomorrow?" you ask. He nods "yeah, sure thing" he smiled, moving his blonde hair out of his face as he turned to catch up with his friends. 

You step up to mr.Winchesters desk and smile. He smiles back politely, his dimples showing adorably. 

"How far along in physics were you at your last school?" he asked. 

"We were just about here, if not more ahead." you explain. "I wasn't lost. Just a bit...distracted." you add. 

"Oh" he nods. "Well i hope that doesnt continue to be an issue" he says. 

You shake your head "no sir. Just first day nerves" you giggle. 

He chuckles and nods. "Alright, well enjoy the rest of your day and i'll see you tomorrow morning." he smiles. 

You smile back "see you tomorrow" you say as you head out of the room. 

You meet up with Jeremy in Mrs.Kim's class. He saved a seat for you.

You walk over smiling "thank you" you say as yoh take a seat. 

He smiled. "Hey, do you have a phone?" he asked

You nod and pull it out. "Do you need to borrow it?" you ask.

He nods as you hand him the phone. "Thanks" he says. 

He hands the phone back after a new seconds. You look down and he saved his number in your phone. 

"Text me" he said. "Cause this teacher is really bitchy About talking during class. 

You blush softly and nod. 

You and him begin texting about random things. He invites you to lunch at the restaurant across the street. You accept and smile. Your first day isnt going so bad. 

At lunch you and Jeremy meet up and you get in his car. "buckle up" he smiles as he starts the car. You sling the seat belt over your chest down to your hip and buckle it. "Thank you for inviting me out" you smile. "I wouldnt have known where to sit at the cafeteria" you chuckle. 

He chuckles "a pretty girl like you? Man, guys would practically be begging for you to sit with them" 

You blush "oh shutup" you giggle

He laughs "no im serious" he smiles. 

You bite your lip and look down "thank you" you say shyly. 

He turns the radio on and looks back at the road. 

He parks the car once you arrive. "Its my favorite mexican restaurant" he smiled

You look up. "Ricardo's?" you think for a second. "Me and my mom came here once" you smile as the two of you walk in. 

You both sit down at a table as you're handed menus. 

He looks up at you "i thought you said you were new?" he asked

"Well, new this year" you explain. "I went to cali for like two and a half years"

He nods "oh!" he smiles and nods. 

You giggle. "So, since this is your favorite restaurant, what do you recomend that i get?" you ask. 

"The triple quesadilla" he said quickly. "or the enchilladas. Both are great" he smiled. 

You nod as the waitress comes around. 

"What can i get you two kids" she smiles. 

"Ill get the enchilladas" Jeremy said. 

"I'll get the uh...the quesadilla" you smile.

The waitress nods. "And drinks?" she asked. 

"Ill get a sprite" you say. "me too" Jeremy adds. 

"anything else?" she asked. 

You both shake your heads and she walks away. 

Jeremy looks back at you. "So uh..do you have like a boyfriend or anything?" he asked

You blush. "Um no" you answer "not really" you smile. 

The smiled brightly. "thank god" he chuckled

You blush harder and giggle. "why do you say that?" you ask.

"Well, i wanted to know if i had to fight off any guys of course" he chuckled. 

You laugh. "Shut up" you smile

He smiled back, staring at you admiringly. 

After lunch you guys head on back to school and go on with the day. 

School ends and you get home. You call your best friend vanessa to tell her all about your day. 

"Nessa!" you jump onto your bed excitedly. 

"Hey girlie" she answered happily. "Whats up? How was the first day?" she asked. 

"Oh my god! So much better than i thought!" you say as you bite into the apple you had gotten from the fridge. 

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "How so? Any cute guys?"

"Yes!" you start. "The cutest! He's blonde, tell and handsome. He even took me out for lunch!" you smile

"Lunch?! Thats awesome! He sounds really cute! Wow, you really did have a good day" She smiled, happy that you were doing good. 

"And the teachers here are really good looking!" you giggle. You could hear Nessa laughing. "Im not even kidding" you add. "Its like they hire them based on looks!" you laugh with her. 

"What are their names?" she asked. "Well, actually i think like three of them are related. They were all mr.Winchesters." 

She raised a brow. "what?! Like brothers or cousins, or what?" she asked.

"I dont know" you answer. "I didn't ask. But one of them is a Physics teacher, and hes the older one. The other one is really tall with shaggy hair. He was the uh..the.." you stop to think for a second. "Oh yeah! He was the history teacher."

"And the last one?" she asked. 

"Oh, he was the girls gym coach" you explain. "He's tall too, but he has pretty little freckles and short brown hair. 

Nessa thought for a moment. "Are you just making all this up? Its sounds too good" she asked, doubting your story. 

"No! Im serious! I cant believe it either!" you giggle. 

"Wow" she said. "I wanna move over there too" she chuckled

The both of you laugh and you yawn tiredly. you look at the time and sigh. "Damn, i gotta let you go girl, i have to go to sleep already or i wont want to wake up" you chuckle. 

She pouts and nods. "Oh alright. I'll talk to you later. goodnight."

"Goodnight" you smile as you hang up. 

You get under the blankets as you hear your phone go off. 

'meet me in the parking lot tomorrow morning beautiful, i have a surprise for you' the message read. You look at the name 'Jeremy 


	2. Second day

You wake up to your alarm blasting and sit straight up. You yawn and get up, going over your morning routine again. You grab your cup, phone, and backpack and head out the door. 

You park at school and take out your phone. 'where are you?' you text Jeremy, waiting by your car. 

He spots you and walks over with a flower and some chocolates in hand. "morning beautiful" he smiled. "Thought I'd get you a little something as a thank you for eating lunch with me yesterday." He said, handing you the gifts. 

You blush and smile widely. "You shouldn't have" you say shyly as you accept the gifts. "I love chocolate" You lean in and hug him tightly, almost on your tipy toes from his height. 

He smiled "no problem. Hey, I have an idea"

You tilt you head lightly "what?" You ask

"Let's hang out by the feild for a little while" he smiled

You look down. "but first period is in like 5 minutes" you say. 

He looked down "c'mon, for me? Just for a little while, I promise" he smiled. 

You sigh softly and nod with a smile. 

He smiled back happily "yes!" He giggled as he grabbed your hand, walking you two to the bleachers out in the field. 

You both sit down and he kisses your hand. You blush softly. "I really like you" he whispered

You look down, a bit flustered. "I..I like you too" you say softly. 

He smiles "really?" He asked

You nod softly and lay your head on his shoulder, hiding your face in his neck. 

He smiles brightly and grabs your hand, holding it in his as you both look out into the field. 

"The sunrise is beautiful from here" you say. He nods in agreement. "Not more beautiful than you" he adds. 

You giggle and kiss his cheek "be quiet" you whisper. 

After a few minutes you look down at your watch. 

"Oh my God! We're like fifteen minutes late to class. We should get going" you say, getting up.

He sighs. "Alright, alright. Chill out" he chuckled as he got up as well. 

You both walk down the bleachers and out into the class. 

You don't look up at Mr.Winchester as you enter as your a hit embarrassed. 

He looks at you both "Why are you two late?" He asked in a Stern voice. You freeze, you weren't good at lying. "I...uh.." you start off but thankfully Jeremy interupts. "Sorry sir. She just forgot something in her car and I accompanied her." He said. Mr.Winchester looks at you but you look down. 

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, take your seats. Quickly, I have a class to teach" he said, turning back around.

You both take your seats and Jeremy chuckles, his friends joining in. 

"What got up his ass?" A boy behind Jeremy whispered, trying not to laugh out loud. Jeremy chuckled, shrugging. 

You take out your notebook so you can write down the notes, trying to focus on the lesson rather than how good Mr.Winchester looked in black. 

Jeremy taps your shoulder. "Hey, check your phone" he whispered. 

You put your pencil down and pull out your phone discreetly. 

'Wanna go out for lunch again?' he asked

'sure' you smile at your phone.

He sends back a picture of a cat in shades, with the caption 'cool'. 

You giggle lightly and Mr.Winchester turns around. He frowns. "Mrs.(Y/N), do you mind please putting your phone on my desk."

You roll your eyes and sigh. "Fine, whatever" you scoff and get up, placing it on his desk and sitting back down. 

He sighed and return to his lesson.

"He's such a dick" Jeremy whispered 

You nod "he acts like half the fucking class isn't on their phone" you sigh. 

He chuckled. "Maybe he just calls out the pretty girls. 

You giggle "shut up" you push his shoulder lightly. 

He giggled as well, causing Mr.Winchester to turn once again. 

"God, seriously?" You say "what is it now?" You ask, sassy now out of impatience. 

He raised his brows. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Actually, you know what? How about you stay for detention today. Maybe then you can earn your phone back. Sound good?" He asked sarcastically. 

You roll your eyes and stay quiet.

"Maybe the principles sounds more appealing?" He asked

You shake your head. "no sir" you sigh.

"Good." He said. "Stay after class so we can talk about how many hours. 

You roll your eyes, looking down at your paper and nod annoyed. For a handsome guy, he sure was being a pain in your ass.

After class was dismissed you go up to his desk. He closes the door behind him and sits down. "What was all that about?" He asked

"All what?" You ask, sitting on the edge of his desk. He looks down at your leg, licked his lips lightly then looked back up at you. 

"All that sass" he chuckled. "Where did that come from?" He asked.

You can't help but giggle lightly "I just...you made me mad" 

He smiled, you looked adorable when you giggled. "Made you mad?" He asked "well I mean, you came in late, were on your phone, and talking during my class. Maybe you made me mad first" he argued. 

You sigh. "I'm sorry sir" you say, making puppy eyes. "It won't happen again. 

He chuckled. "oh I get it. Your trying to cute your way out of detention?" He asked. "you disrespected me in front of my class Missy. I can't let that slide." He said. 

You frown and look down. 

He watched you and sighed. "but maybe I could give you a bit less time than I was planning to" he said, giving in. 

You smile and look up "yes! Thank you Mr.Winchester" you say with a bigger smile. "I'll see you after school" you say, jumping off of his desk. Feeling his eyes still on you. 

"See you after school" he sighs. 

You turn and sway your hips lightly as you walk out, just in case he was still watching, which he was.


	3. Chapter 3

You arrive at your second period and take your seats beside Jeremy, taking your notebook and pencil out. 

"What'd he say?" Jeremy asked interested, turning to face you. The girl behind you, moved in slightly and quieted down to hear the gossip since Jeremy already stated that Mr.Winchester made you stay behind. 

"I have detention" you sighed and rolled your eyes annoyed. 

"Aw bummer, I kinda wanted to hang out with you tonight" Jeremy frowned. 

You blush softly "you did?" You ask shyly.

He nods. "Well duh" he chuckled 

"Well, maybe I could skip it. I mean, it probably won't even be a big deal." You say, trying to convince yourself not to go. 

Jeremy smiled. "You'd do that for me?" He asked

You nod, looking up at him with a shy smile. "Yeah" 

He nods back with a wider smile "awesome" he said. "I'll text you the location" he said as the bell rang. 

You and him had agreed to go out to roller skate at a place on the outskirts of town. 

The bell rings again and Jeremy walks you out then hugs you "I'll see you later beautiful" he smiles 

You put your arms around his muscular shoulders and get on your tipy toes. "See you later" you smile back as you turn to walk to your next class. 

As your walking a girl stops you abruptly with a big embracing hug. 

"Y/N, YOU'RE BACK? I'VE MISSED YOU!" She exclaimed excitedly. 

You're taken back my the hug, and it takes you a second to realize who it was. It was Amanda, you're best friend in middle school and freshman year. You smile widely and hug her back tightly. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm back now" you say, pulling away from the hug as you take a second to look at her. "Omg you're so pretty!" You compliment her, holding her by her shoulders. 

She smiled, she only had one dimple on her left cheek and it was adorable. "Thank you! You too!" She said excitedly, pushing her curls behind her ear. "I like that shirt" she giggled, hugging you again, her skinny arms wrapping around your torso. 

"Hey, what class are you heading to?" You asked as she pulled away again, fixing her skirt. She was about your height, with chocolate skin which never seemed to have any pimples at all, something you'd grown jealous of. 

She looked back up "history, you?" She asked as you both moved aside. 

"Ugh, gym." You sigh. 

"Let's skip" she suggested. "just this period. I wanna catch up" 

You think for a moment, you really shouldn't. "Y-yeah" you say hesitantly. 

She smiled "awesome" she said, "let's go out to the um..let's go to the bleachers, there usually isn't too much supervision there" she explained as you both started walking. 

You walk with her nervously, hoping you didn't get caught. 

Once your out to the bleachers you both set your things down and sigh, a little tired from the walk. 

She crosses her legs and brought her hands up to support her chin, looking at you in interest. "Wow, you've changed so much!" She exclaimed

You chuckle "I hope that's a good thing"

She giggles "of course it is! You died your hair? It looks so good!"

You smile and bring your hand up to stroke your hair. "Thank you"

"How have you been? It's been so long" she said, still smiling out of excitement to see you again. 

"Pretty good I guess" you start "I finally got my own place..."

"No way!" She interrupts. "that's so fucking cool! How'd that happen?" She asked. Ever since freshman year she'd been wanting to move out of her grandma's house. 

"Well, I worked all through my sophmore and junior year" you chuckled. "why don't you come over sometime? I'd love to give you a tour" you smile. 

"Hell yeah I'm coming over" she chuckled. "How are you liking your classes and shit? Also, where the hell were you?!" She said, hitting your shoulder lightly.

You and your family had left suddenly, without letting anyone know the summer of your freshman year. So, no one really knew what happened to you.

"Ow!" You giggle, bringing your hand up to rub your shoulder "I was in Cali. My dad got a better job, so we had to go with him" you explain. "And my classes are fine"

"oh" she nodded in understanding. "Well good that your back then and that you like your classes" 

You nod back "yeah, it's pretty much the same around here, except..." You smirk, giggling lightly 

"Except what!?" She asked, eager to know, grabbing you and shaking you lightly "tell me!" She giggled.

"Alright, alright!" You laugh. "Well...There's this boy" you smile. 

"A boy!?" She asked "who? What's his name? What's his grade? Do I know him?" She asked excitedly.

You missed this, you missed gossiping with your best friend about stupid things like guys. 

"His name is Jeremy" you smile "and he's really cute. He's tall, blonde, with hazel eyes and he's all muscular and sporty but sweet and caring" you say in admiration, looking down at your hands which you were unknowingly twiddling. 

She squealed and brought her hands up to her face in little fists, shaking them excitedly "Jeremy?!! He's like the most popular senior in school!" She said. "Does he like you?" She asked.

"Well, I think" you giggle. "He took me out for lunch yesterday, and he wants to go out later" you smile. 

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" She chuckled. "Jeremy is going out with my bff!"

You laugh "alright, alright. That's enough" you say as you stand up, slinging your backpack I your shoulder. "we should start heading back now so we aren't late to 4th" 

She nods and gets up, grabbing her binder. "oh hey, what's your number?" She asked. 

"Oh, right!" You chuckle. "Gimmie your phone" you say, reaching out and waiting for the phone. 

She unlocks her phone and hands it to you. You punch in your number and hand it back. 

She puts her phone back in her jacket pocket as you both begin to walk back into the school

"


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the day approaches and you get happier, remembering your date with Jeremy. You push your hair behind your ear and begin to pack your things. The bell rings and you head out of class, careful not to pass Mr.Winchester or he'll stop you. You make it out to your car and you hear your phone ding. 

'hey beautiful, I'm sorry. I can't make it today, my mom wants me to pick her up down at Texas. I'll be gone for a few days. Raincheck?' 

Your mood plumeted, feeling sad since you've been waiting all day. 

'yeah, I understand. I'll talk to you later' you send and put your phone away. 

You fix your hair in the mirror and turn to walk back to school, figuring you might as well get detention over with. 

You slowly walk into mr.Winchesters class. He looks up from his phone. "You're 10 minutes late (Y/N). You'll have to makeup that time" he said

You scoff and roll your eyes, sitting down. "Whatever" you mumbled. 

He notices your mood, wanting to ask what was wrong. He stroked his beard lightly, watching as you put your head down. He sighs softly. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

You sigh deeply. "My date cancelled" you whisper. 

He rolled his eyes. "I knew it'd be some stupid girly thing" he said, running his hand lightly through his salt and pepper perfect hair. 

You look up with a frown. "What's you say?" You ask

He shrugged and looked back down at his phone. "nothing" 

You get up and walk to him "it's not some stupid girly shit, it just means that I have to stay here with your jerk face for like three hours" you huff, crossing your arms and putting your weight on your right leg. 

He looks up and chuckled, his dimples making another appearance "what'd you call me?" He laughed and you can't help but break into a small giggle. "I called you a jerk face" you say back, trying to get back into your pissy mood. 

He continues laughing, his head falling behind his hand to cover his face as he couldn't stop. You smile and giggle softly as you watch him "it's not funny!" You fake pout, pushing his shoulder lightly. 

He looks up, still unable to control his laughter. "No, no it's not" he tries to be serious but quickly breaks again.

You giggle with him "stop it" you say, pushing his shoulder gently again. 

He sits back up, looking up at you. "Alright, alright" he smiles with a little twinkle in his eyes. "I'll stop, but you have to go sit down." He bargained. You throw your head back lightly and groan. "Can't I just pull up a chair over here?" You ask. "It's boring over there" you pout. 

He sighs "it's supposed to be boring. It's detention, remember?" He smiled.

You roll your eyes and stop back, sitting down and looking up at him "this sucks" you mumbled. 

He opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door. He coughed lightly, composing himself before calling for them to come in. 

Sam walked in "uh, hey Dad.." he started before realizing you were also in the room. "Oh sorry, am i interrupting something?" He asked 

You look up and smiled "hi Mr. Winchester" you say, waving lightly.

He smiles and waves back for a second "hey there" he said before turning back to Mr.Winchester. 

"No, you aren't interrupting anything. What's up?" He asked 

He walked closer to john "well, me and Dean were gonna go get some burgers at Carls Jr. We were wondering if you wanted anything?" He explained. 

John nodded. "Yeah, get me a number five and uh..can you get me a soda?" He asked. 

Sam nods and heads out. 

You look up "dad?" You ask. 

"That's my youngest" Mr.Winchester explained. 

"Oh" you nod. "So the gym coach is yours too?" You ask. 

He nods "my oldest." He said.

"They're pretty cool" you say. "I have them both" you explain.

"Yeah they're good boys." He sighed. "So (Y/N) how old are you?" He asked, trying to make conversation. 

"18" you say.

He nods, bringing his hands up to his face out of boredom. "Don't you have a book to read or something? Your just sittin' there watching me" he pointed out

You blush softly and chuckle. "Well, you're nice to look at" you mumble. 

He raises his brows. "What was that?" He asked with a small grin. 

"Nothing" you shrug and look down at your hands with a smirk. 

He glared, staying quiet. 

You look back up. "So, are you married?" You ask. "Just curious" you add.

He shook his head. "Not for about 10 years already." He answered

"Divorced?" You ask

"Deceased" he answered with a sigh. 

"Oh..I...sorry" you say, getting quiet again. 

"It's okay" he answered quietly. 

"What was her name? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"Mary" he said with a soft smile. "she was a good person, a loving person" he said. "she died in a fire at the house while I was taking the boys out for lunch." 

"I'm sorry. She sounded amazing" 

He smiled "she was" he said. 

"What about you? Boyfriend's?" He asked. 

"Not currently" you say. "But I'm working on it." You giggle

"With that Jeremy kid?" He asked, interested. 

You shrug "maybe" you smile. 

"He seems nice" he said. 

You shrug "I mean, he's not my usual type" you say. 

He raised his brows, leaning in. "What's your type?" He asked. 

"Well, I like..I like older guys." You admit. "Like controlling, Stern kind of older" 

He had a light blush to him with a small smirk. "Yeah?" He asked, he could feel his cock lightly twitch as he bit his lip. 

You grinned. "Yeah, I like guys who know how to put me in my place, but also know how to treat me like a princess" you smile. 

He let's his hand slip down to his cock which was almost aching now as he palmed lightly. 

You cock a brow as you watch him and he watches you. You catch on to what he's doing and decide to tease him a bit. "It's hot in here, isn't it?" You ask

He nods "y-yeah." He answered. "It is" 

You slowly pull off your jacket, feeling his eyes on you. You reveal a white tank top. You put your jacket on your desk. "What about you? What's your type?" You ask, bringing your hair to the side of your shoulder and lean forward lightly in interest. 

"Me uh..I like my women on the younger side" he admits, moving his hand from his crotch. "But uh, I'm not a pedophile or anything like that" he chuckles. 

"Of course not" you giggle 

There's a knock at the door and Sam let's himself in. John quickly composes himself again and looks up at Sam 

"Hey boy. D'ya get my food?" He asked

Sam nodded and smiled. "Yeah" he said, putting down the bag in front of him. "and uh (Y/N) we got you something to if you want" he offered. 

You smile brightly. "really?" You ask. "yes please" you say. He walks over and hands you a drink and a burger. 

"I know it can be hard to sit in a room with this guy. Just hang tight" he whispered. 

You both giggle lightly as Sam walks back to the door. 

"See you later old man" Sam smiles and heads back out. 

John looks at you then back at his food. "He seems to like you" he said. "he's a good kid" he said, biting into his burger.

You nod and begin to eat slowly, you could tell he wanted to ignore the previous subject and what had just happened earlier. 

About ten minutes into silence you decide to take a sip of soda. You grab the cold cup and bring it up. Your fingers slip and the soda spills over your chest. You gasp loudly and stand up. "shit!" 

Mr.Winchester looks up then walks over to help. "Seriously?" He chuckled, wiping off some of the soda with a napkin he had. 

You hold youself "that was fucking cold" you sigh.

He notices how see through your shirt is now. 

You look down and blush "crap" you sigh. You look for your jacket and see that it is soaked too. 

He sees that too and looks around. "do you wanna borrow my jacket?" He asked.

You nod, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't taking my clumsiness into thought" you chuckle. 

He smiled as he kept watching you, unaware he was staring. 

You blush softly and walk closer, reaching up and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

He smiled and put his arms around your waist.

You reach up and kiss his neck softly then slowly pepper kisses up to his mouth. You close your eyes as you feel his lips slowly move against yours. You feel his tongue push against your lips, begging for permission to enter. You slowly spilt your lips open, letting him in. He slowly explores your mouth, moving you and himself over to his desk. 

He lifts you by your thighs, sitting you on the edge of his desk and kissing you passionately. 

You moan softly, pushing yourself onto his bulge which you could feel getting harder as you grind against it. He moans into your mouth, holding onto your thighs tightly. 

You start to hear your phone ringing and you groan. You want to let it keep ringing, but you can tell it already ruined the moment. 

John slowly moved away, panting lightly. "I..I'm sorry" he said.

You jump off of his desk. "No, don't be..it..it was my fault" you say, going over to your phone and ending the call. 

"God, I'm such an idiot" he mumbled, grabbing his things. 

"Mr.Winchester, please. I...I enjoyed it. Didn't you? Didn't you like it?" You ask, not wanting him to leave. 

He sighed. "look, this can't happen. I'll lose my fucking job, okay? You..you have to go. Detention is over" he said. "Go home (Y/N)" 

You frown and sniff lightly, grabbing your backpack and jacket and storming out of the room. 

He sat back in his chair and sighed, putting his forehead in his hand. "Dammit"


	5. Chapter 5

You rush home, sobbing as you indulge yourself in the water pouring from your shower head. God you felt so stupid for even thinking he would want you. 

You got out and wrapped yourself in a towel, sniffing and looking at yourself in your mirror. "Idiot" you mumbled, seeing how red and puffy your eyes had gotten. You didn't even want to talk to anyone, you felt so shitty. 

You jumped into bed and fell asleep quickly. 

The next day you woke up determined to make Mr.Winchester feel shitty for what he did to you. You grabbed a yellow plaid mini skirt, a black knotted crop top, and some black over the knee boots. You curled your hair and did your makeup extra nice.

You made it to school and went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. You could feel people's eyes on you, but honestly, you loved it. You were rocking that fucking outfit and you knew it. You grabbed a muffin and walked over to the gym. 

"Mr. Winchester?" You asked as you knocked lightly on his door. Dean stood up and went to the door. He looks you up and down with a smile. "hey" he said. "Y/N, right?" He asked as he held out his hand for you to shake. You shook it with a smile. "Yeah" you said softly. "can I come in?" You asked. He nodded. "yeah, sure" he said, moving aside and sitting down at his desk. 

You smiled and came in, sitting on his desk and looking down at him. 

"So, what can I help you with?" He asked, trying to look anywhere but at you because he knew he'd stare. 

You smirked. "oh nothing, I just wanted to come say hi and have a little chat" you explained. "you don't have a first period, right?" You ask. 

He shook his head "no" he says, running his hand through his short brown hair. 

"Good" you smile. "how long have you been coaching?" You ask, slowly picking off pieces of muffin and eating. 

"Uh 3 years" he answered as the bell rang. He looked up at you. "shouldnt you be getting to class?" He asked. 

"I will" you nod. "3 years? Has it always just been girls?" You ask. 

He shook his head. "I did guys for one year, but girls are alot easier." He said. 

You furrowed your brows. "What do you mean by that?" You asked. 

He got a little flustered. "I mean, not easier..I just... Theyre more better with rules" he corrected himself. 

You chuckled. "oh" you smiled, getting off of his desk and grabbing your purse. "well, I should get to class. I'll see you 6th period" you said, heading out. 

He nodded "yeah, see you then" he said, watching you leave. 

You got to Physics 15 minutes late and sat down in your regular seat. Mr.W looked at you, but didn't say anything. You roll your eyes and pull out your phone, scrolling through social media the whole class. 

You get up to leave when the bell rings and feel someone tap your ass. You frown and turn around upset. "hey!" You exclaimed as you see a tall well framed guy look down at you. 

Mr.Winchester turns to see what's going on and sighs. 

The guy smirked "what's wrong baby? How about you turn around and keep walking so I can give it a little slap instead. He said. 

You look down, disgusted and roll your eyes. "Just leave me alone" you say softly as you turn to walk away. 

The guy reaches and grabs your ass firmly as you jump. 

Mr.Winchester stands up imediately "hey! She said leave her alone, move along Alex or I'll send you to the principal." He warned. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as him and his friend turned to leave. 

You sigh, fixing yourself. "I don't need you to stand up for me, you're not my dad" you say as you start heading out. 

"Well it didn't exactly look like you had that under control Y/N" he said, sitting back down. 

"You obviously don't know what playing hard to get looks like" you scoff. "I liked his big firm hand on my ass, and he actually would follow through, so I'm not too concerned." You say smugly. 

John looked down "I'm sorry" he said.

"Sorry?" You ask. "you think that's gonna do anything? You're were a total jerk" you say quietly as more kids enter. 

John looked up. "can we talk about this in private later?" He asked. "please" he said, he couldn't help but look you up and down. 

"Oh now you wanna talk?" You scoff. 

"Just meet me here after school. Please Y/N." He said again more sternly. 

God you loved when his voice got more Stern and serious, as much as you wish you didn't. 

"Fine" you say softly as you head out.


	6. Chapter 6

You walk into Mr.Winchester's room after the final bell has rung and stand by his desk. 

John looks up at you, a little stuck on what to say as he took a second to analyze your outfit. "they really let you wear that kinda stuff?" He asked without thinking. He immediately wished he didn't, but it was too late. 

You're eyes widen and your jaw drops as you let out a scoff. You roll your eyes angrily and turn to walk out. You feel a tight grip on your wrist and feel yourself being pulled back. 

"Wait, no. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." John explained. 

You look down at his big hand on your wrist and then back up at him, willing to give him a second chance. 

"Pull up a chair and we can talk" he said, letting go of your wrist and pointing to a chair. 

You sigh and look over at the chair, walking over to to it and dragging it next to his desk. You sit down with a shiver, the chair was cold against your thighs. You put your backpack on your lap and look up at him. "What am I here for Mr.Winchester?" You ask, really just wanting to get to the point. 

John sighed, staring at your thighs briefly before looking back at your face. "(Y/N), I just...I wanted to apologise"

"For what?" You ask. "For the ass slap with Alex, or for what Happened yesterday?" You ask.

He blushed. "f-for both. I'm sorry. As beautiful as you are, I can't have relations with my students. It's unprofessional, and against school policy. I could lose my job" he explained. 

You look down at your hands "I'm sorry I came on to you. I was being stupid to think you'd want anything to do with me" you said, holding back tears. You felt so emotional and stupid. You didn't want to cry, you didn't have a good reason to cry, but you couldn't help it. 

He watched you, feeling more horrible with every word that left your mouth. "(Y/N) please, it wasn't your fault. I should have been more professional. Don't blame yourself" he said, placing his warm hand on your knee. 

A tear managed to escape and you felt even dumber. You bring your hand up to wipe it but quickly feel his hand on your face. He drags his thumb across your cheek gently to wipe the tear. "please don't cry, I'm sorry" he whispered. 

You sniff lightly, placing your hand over his. "what if we just keep it quiet? Nobody has to know, it's only half a semester. Please?" You ask desperately. Scooting closer to him. 

He shakes his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I just can't. Please understand that this is my career (Y/N). This is my life here" he said, leaning in slowly. "I could lose everything" he said 

You sniffed again, leaning into his chest and hiding your face in his neck "I'm so stupid" you cry, feeling his large arms wrapped around your body. 

He embraces you as you cry quietly and try to compose yourself. 

You push away from him slowly and stand up, grabbing your backpack. "I should go" you say, your jet-black mascara running down your face. 

He sighed sadly. "goodbye (Y/N)" he says softly. 

You quickly walk out the the door, making your way to your car, but feel a hand on your shoulder. "(Y/N)? Hey, what's wrong?" Asks John's youngest, Sam. 

You sniff lightly. "m-mr.winchester" you say, trying to smile lightly. "Nothing, I just...I was um..I was reading a book and my favorite character died" you lied. "I'm just a little emotional, that's all" you chuckle softly. 

He smiles, handing you a tissue from his pocket. "I've been there before" he chuckled. "If you'd like, I can walk you to your car" he offered. 

You smile "that'd be nice" you say, wiping your face and turning to walk to your car. 

He watched you walk for a second as he checked out your ass with a smirk then caught up quickly. "So how old are you anyways?" He asked, looking down at you and showing his adorable dimples as he smiled. 

"Eighteen" you answer. "you?" You ask before accidentally dropping your keys. "crap" you sigh, bending down to grab them. 

Sam of course watched, biting his lip lightly. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but it's not like anyone else was around, plus, he wasn't touching, so he was safe. Little did he know, John was walking just a few cars behind them. 

John rolled his eyes, unlocking his car and getting in. 

"Sorry, I'm a fucking clutz" you sigh, standing back up and proceeding to your car. 

"It's alright, I am too" Sam smiled. "Oh, and I'm 23 by the way" he added. 

You nod, unlocking your car. "You're very young" you say, placing your things inside. "Thank you for walking me to my car, you really cheered me up" you say, looking up at him happily. 

"Of course" he smiled, pushing your hair behind your ear "let me know if you need help with anything" he said. "and I do mean anything" he whispered, slipping a little piece of paper in your shirt. 

You blush brightly, looking down at your feet as you get flustered. 

Sam chuckled softly "I'll see you tomorrow Ms.(Y/N)" he smirked before turning around and walking back. 

You get in your car with a big smile and turn it on. You giggle happily as you pull out the piece of paper with his number on it. You can't help but giggle some more. "Well I guess if he doesn't want me, his son's not a bad option" you think and shrug to yourself as you drive back home.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any advise/comments in the comments and please don't forget to leave a kudos. It really helps motivate me to write more.


End file.
